character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Marona (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Marona is the daughter of the married Chromas Haze and Jasmine, who both died when Marona was five. After their deaths, she was left in the care of Ash who was saved by them by being turned into a Phantom. Due to her Chroma powers, she gained the title of "The Possessed One" and was discriminated against because of it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Likely 6-C | 5-B | Low 1-C Name: Marona Origin: Phantom Brave Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Chroma Powers and Abilities: |-|Marona (Phantom Brave)=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Healing, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically attack ghosts while others can't even see them), Soul Manipulation and Soul Mutilation |-|Marona (Disgaea)=All previous abilities, Power Mimicry (Can use both Walnut's Psycho Burgundy and Raphael's Heliotrope Blade), Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain Level (Is leagues above people who can make a magical bomb that has a yield of one Gigaton), Likely Island Level (Is able to defeat one of Sulphur's Shadows which are leagues above the fodder in the game) | Planet Level (Defeated Sulphur who can destroy Ivoire on his own) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Has fought against people like Laharl, Mao and Zetta) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can fight people who use natural lightning) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Is faster than she was before) | MFTL+ (Fought against people like Laharl) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At Least Large Mountain Level, Likely Island Level | Planet Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: At Least Large Mountain Level, Likely Island Level (Can take hits from Sulphur) | Planet Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Survived a powerful Zetta Beam from Zetta) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Several kilometres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Is too trusting of others, Requires environmental objects to summon her Phantoms Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Confine: Marona can call upon the Phantoms the aid her by binding them to objects in the environment. * Protect Everyone!: Marona calls upon several Phantoms to create a forcefield around her before throwing the enemy away. * Psycho Burgundy: Marona uses Walnut's ability, Psycho Burgundy. This skill amplifies the user's strength and gives them fire skills, however, using it too much can destroy their soul. * Heliotrope Blade: '''Marona uses Raphael's ability, Heliotrope Blade. Marona makes an energy sword and slices the enemy with it. * '''Meteo Helianthus: '''Marona summons three Phantoms, one to plant a seed on her head, the second makes a small sun to make it grow until it is outside Earth's orbit and the other cuts it down to drop it on the enemy. '''Key: Beginning of Phantom Brave | End of Phantom Brave | Disgaea Series Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1